


Ничего особенного

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ойкава вовсе не хочет искать какое-то название тому, что происходит между ними.





	Ничего особенного

Ойкава вовсе не хочет искать какое-то название тому, что происходит между ними. Ничего. Ничего не происходит. Он думает об этом с настойчивостью, похожей на одержимость. Упивается своим отрицанием.

Кагеяма пишет ему: «Сегодня у вас?» — и это ничего не значит, не задевает, не заставляет Ойкаву волноваться и предвкушать. Ответ, который он отправляет лишь сорок семь минут спустя, короткий и деловой. «Да. Захвати смазку».

Смазка, презервативы, запах и вкус спермы, звенящее ощущение легкости — это просто секс. Просто способ сбросить напряжение, просто здоровая потребность, просто с Кагеямой ему не нужно ничего изображать или кем-то казаться, ведь Кагеяма его так давно и сильно… Хочет, да, и это тоже просто. Понятно и естественно. Это — ничего.

И у Ойкавы в груди ничего не замирает и не пускается вскачь, сердце размеренно выполняет свою функцию — перегоняет кровь, — все ровно так, как должно быть, хоть Кагеяма и стоит сейчас у него на пороге, не торопясь снять куртку, не произнося и слова приветствия. Кагеяма даже не смотрит на него. Хмурит брови и пялится на носы своих кроссовок. Ойкава придвигается ближе, чтобы забрать пакет — купил что было сказано, конечно. Задевает рукой ладонь, и Кагеяма внезапно разжимает пальцы, пакет падает с негромким шорохом, а Ойкава оказывается в крепком захвате. Его толкают к стене, втискивают спиной, рука Кагеямы забирается под резинку штанов. У Ойкавы уже стоит. Пальцы, сомкнутые на его члене, двигаются сухо, жестко, почти болезненно оттягивая нежную кожу. 

Ойкава вздергивает подбородок и смотрит Кагеяме в глаза.

— Полегче, Тобио-чан.

Дразнить Кагеяму — это въевшаяся за годы привычка, и он не хочет от нее избавляться. Мелочь, которая ничего не меняет, зачем тратить усилия на борьбу с ней?

Кагеяма отвечает странным взглядом. Убирает ладонь. Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова, что необычно даже для его молчаливости; наплевать, решает Ойкава. Разговоры — последнее, что ему нужно от этих встреч. Возбужденный член оттопыривает ткань штанов, и Ойкава снимает их, стягивает через голову футболку, не поворачиваясь, идет в комнату. Кагеяма следует за ним через пару минут.

Все же что-то сегодня не так, понимает Ойкава. Что-то не то с Кагеямой. Он почти груб, и это непривычное ощущение. Не самое приятное, хотя Ойкава вынужден признать, что заводится от напористости, с которой Кагеяма берет его в этот раз — заставив встать на четвереньки у дивана, потратив совсем не много времени на подготовку. Обычно их секс пронизан невысказанной бережливой нежностью Кагеямы, его недоверчивым восторгом: правда ли он сейчас здесь, с Ойкавой, в самом ли деле ему можно все то, что он так мучительно хочет. Но сегодня Кагеяма меньше всего похож на робкого влюбленного. Он трахает Ойкаву уверенными рывками, крепко держит за бедра, насаживая на свой член до упора, а когда Ойкава хочет дотянуться и потрогать себя, Кагеяма звонко шлепает его по заднице.

— Что ты выдумал? — спрашивает Ойкава, тяжело дыша. — Эта роль тебе совсем не идет, — но проблема в том, что Кагеяме очень даже идет, и от очередного движения, проникающего в него с выверенной точностью, у Ойкавы вылетает негромкий стон. Он невольно вскидывается, хватает ртом воздух, и вдруг пальцы Кагеямы вторгаются ему между губ. Ойкава замирает. Опускает веки.

Это ничего не значит, говорит он себе, принимаясь медленно ласкать языком жесткие подушечки. Любопытство, только и всего. Простое желание узнать, что будет дальше, если играть по новым правилам. Ойкава сосет пальцы Кагеямы, заглатывая сильнее, когда член входит в него глубже. В голове вертится: «Ничего. Ничего-ничего-ничего». Скоро мыслей в ней не остается; Ойкава не протестует, даже не смотрит, когда Кагеяма, отстранившись, роняет его на ковер и подхватывает под коленями. Он открывается сильнее сам, оттягивая руками ягодицы, и задерживает дыхание: Кагеяма вжимается в него, наваливается сверху, вталкивая головку, а потом начинает вгонять член, дергает бедрами — резко, быстро, под ритмичный звук хлопков кожи о кожу. Ойкава цепляется за плечи Кагеямы, стискивает его собой. Жар заливает лицо, шею, грудь, скоро он будто бы весь горит. Слышит собственные хриплые вздохи. Вот Кагеяма накрывает ладонью его член, оборачивает пальцами, и Ойкаву встряхивает от остроты ощущений. Он распахивает глаза.

— Что ты делаешь, — вырывается у него. — Что ты творишь, Тобио.

Это не вопрос, это отголосок подступающей паники, и, разреши себе Ойкава сейчас, он бы стонал в голос эти слова снова и снова, добавив к ним другие.

«Что ты делаешь со мной. Что ты со мной делаешь».

Страх вызывает не то, что он видит в лице Кагеямы, склоненном над ним, — страх порождает собственная реакция.

— Ничего, — говорит Кагеяма, не останавливаясь. — Разве я что-то?..

Ойкава подается вверх и коротко, жадно, раздраженно целует его.

— Отпустите себя, — не слышит, скорее, чувствует он на своих губах. — Пожалуйста.

— Я не…

— Я хочу.

Это глупость, бред, ерунда, он не станет — Ойкава запрокидывает голову, сцепляет зубы. И кончает себе на живот, накрыв руку Кагеямы ладонью. Сперма выплескивается толчками, он непроизвольно сжимает член внутри, а Кагеяма вдруг принимается целовать его, сердито, ненасытно. Лихорадочно шепчет:

— Почему вы. Почему только вы. Один. Всегда.

— Тобио...

Кагеяма содрогается на нем, а затем затихает, придавливая всем телом, припав щекой к щеке.

— Ничего, — хрипло выдыхает Ойкава и дотрагивается до его волос, гладит влажный от пота затылок. — Ничего.

Он не скажет, он не признается, он не сможет.

Он размыкает пересохшие губы.

— Ничего, — повторяет еле слышно Кагеяма. — Я смогу. Я справлюсь.

Ойкава замирает.

— Я дождусь, — это звучит упрямо, знакомо, и он криво улыбается.

— Не задавайся, Тобио.

Кагеяма вскидывает голову.

— Даже и не думал, — отвечает уже спокойно и, приподнявшись гибким движением, нависая на вытянутых руках, целует Ойкаву — глубоко, долго, до головокружения. А когда отрывается, Ойкава, едва переводя дух, с изумлением видит его ухмылку.

— Вы всегда мне отвечаете.

— Это ничего не…

Кагеяма сминает губы Ойкавы своими снова, не давая ни единой возможности возмутиться. 

И Ойкава закрывает глаза, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, целует сам. Затем еще. И еще. Заставляет перевернуться на спину. Не отрываясь от его рта, Ойкава перекидывает ногу через бедра Кагеямы, забирается сверху. 

Вовсе не обязательно прямо сейчас искать название тому, что происходит между ними.

«Всего лишь то, о чем ты так боишься сказать вслух, — раздается в голове его собственным, ехидным голосом. — Ничего особенного».


End file.
